Savior in the shadows (2)
by xxSnowixx
Summary: In einem letzten Versuch, Chris zu retten, stürzt Jill sich und Wesker aus dem Fenster in den sicheren Tod. So zumindest dachte sie ... ONESHOT


_Endlich ist es so soweit, der zweite Teil ist fertig. Hat ja auch bloß eine Ewigkeit gedauert. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Er hatte ihr Kommen nicht erwartet, doch es überraschte ihn auch nicht, dass sie hier waren. Er wusste, dass ihm die B.S.A.A. seit Jahren auf den Fersen war. Dass er Chris und Jill ausgerechnet hier im Spencer-Anwesen wiedersehen sollte, im Haus seines Vaters, den er eben ermordet hatte, war ein denkwürdiger Moment.

„Wesker!"

Sie waren schwach. Es amüsierte ihn, wie sie versuchten, auf ihn zu schießen. Als ob ihm Schüsse etwas anhaben könnten. Wesker wirbelte durch die Luft und wich den Kugeln mühelos aus. Er hätte sie sofort kinderleicht erledigen können, doch er genoss es zu sehr, mit ihnen zu spielen. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt.

Seine Kräfte waren zu stark für sie und sie merkten nicht einmal, dass sie nur seine Spielbälle waren. Er kostete den Moment, als sich seine Hand um Jills Kehle gelegt hatte und er sie gegen die Wand drückte, und jeden einzelnen Schlag, den er Chris zufügte, voll aus.

Zumindest ihren Mut bewunderte er. Sie rechneten sich tatsächlich eine Chance gegen ihn aus. Doch ihre Angriffe waren lachhaft. Hatten sie in der Zeit bei ihm wirklich nichts gelernt? Wenn sie Wesker schon herausforderten, dann mussten sie mit etwas Besserem aufwarten. Als Jill ihre letzten Kugeln gegen ihn verschossen hatte, griff sie in ihrer Verzweiflung zu ihrem Messer, doch Wesker wehrte ihre Attacke mühelos ab. Er entwaffnete sie und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand mit voller Wucht auf den Brustkorb. Jill flog quer durch den Raum und krachte in das Bücherregal. Die Glasscheibe zersprang mit einem Klirren und Jill sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

Chris griff ebenfalls an, doch Wesker blockte seinen Angriff und holte selbst zum Schlag aus. Er packte Chris mit einer Hand am Hals, hob ihn hoch und schleifte ihn über einen langen Eichenholztisch, bevor er ihn über Spencers Leiche hinweg vor die große Fensterfront warf. Chris schlug auf dem Steinboden auf.

Für Wesker war das Spiel vorbei. Er hatte sich genug amüsiert. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Chris Redfield ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Jill hatte er völlig aus seinen Gedanken verbannt. Es sollte ihn überraschen, wenn sie nach seinem Schlag überhaupt noch aufstehen konnte.

Chris versuchte sich aufzurappeln, während Wesker die Stufen nach oben stieg. Bevor Chris etwas tun konnte, hatte Wesker ihn am Hals gepackt und hochgehoben. Ein Gefühl des Triumphes durchströmte Wesker. Gleich wäre es vorbei. Gleich wäre er Chris Redfield ein für alle Mal los.

Die Geschehnisse liefen wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Er hatte Chris an der Kehle gepackt, seine linke Faust war zu einem letzten, vernichtenden Schlag bereit, da hörte er einen lauten Schrei und schnelle Schritte hinter sich.

„Nein!"

„Beenden wir es." Er holte aus, er war seinem Sieg über Chris zum Greifen nah, doch plötzlich schlang sich etwas um seinen Körper und er wurde nach vorne geworfen.

Ein Gewicht warf sich gegen ihn, er fiel nach vorn und sein Griff um Chris' Hals lockerte sich. Die Fensterscheibe zerbrach mit einem lauten Klirren und die eisige Kälte der stürmischen Nacht schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Aus weiter Entfernung drang schwach ein verzweifelter Schrei an seine Ohren.

„Jill!"

Erst jetzt begriff Wesker, was geschehen war. Um Chris zu retten, hatte Jill sich und ihn aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durchschnitten sie die kalte Luft. Der Wind fegte ihnen ins Gesicht, die Kälte traktierte Weskers Haut mit tausend Nadelstichen. Immer noch klammerte sich Jill fest an ihn. Keine Sekunde lockerte sie ihren eisernen Griff um seinen Oberkörper. Er spürte ihren verkrampften Körper an seinem Rücken. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ins Unendliche fielen.

Ihr Sturz in die Tiefe erfolgte mit solch rasender Geschwindigkeit und endete so abrupt mit einem Aufprall im Wasser, dass Wesker kaum Zeit hatte, zu reagieren. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, sich im Sturz zu drehen, bevor er auf die harte Wasseroberfläche und die darunterliegenden Felsen knallte und von eisiger Kälte umgeben wurde. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er spürte, dass er sich mehrere Knochen gebrochen hatte.

Als sie in den Fluss fielen, wurden sie augenblicklich von der starken Strömung erfasst und fortgerissen. Jill konnte ihn nicht länger festhalten und wurde von ihm getrennt. Sie wurden über Felsen und spitze Steine gespült. Wesker versuchte Halt zu finden, doch die Wucht des Wassers war zu groß und wegen seiner gebrochenen Knochen war er nicht mehr stark genug, um sich gegen die Strömung zu stellen. Er ergriff Jills Hand, doch bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schlug er mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein auf und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Kälte und Dunkelheit hatten ihn umschlossen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er unter Wasser. Er rang nach Luft. Es kostete ihn gewaltige Kraft, sich nach oben an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen.

Albert Wesker öffnete langsam die Augen. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in schlammigem Wasser. Er riss den Kopf nach oben, um durchzuatmen. Er sog die kalte Nachtluft ein. Der Sauerstoff füllte seine Lungen und flößte ihm neues Leben ein. Er hustete und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er spuckte das Wasser aus, das er geschluckt hatte.

Unter Mühen stemmte er sich auf die Beine. Seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper. Seine Sonnenbrille hatte er verloren. Er ließ seine Schultern kreisen und seine Gelenke antworteten mit einem Knacken. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte immer noch von dem Aufprall, aber sein Virus hatte die Wunden geheilt. Er war wacklig auf den Beinen, als er ein paar vorsichtige Schritte wagte und er spürte ein unangenehmes Pochen an seinen Schläfen. Seine Heilkräfte hatten ihm gute Dienste geleistet, doch es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er vollständig wiederhergestellt war. Als er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, stellte er fest, dass er am Kopf geblutet hatte.

Orientierung suchend blickte er sich um. Er befand sich in einem dichten Wald. Der Fluss war hier nur noch ein schmaler Bach, der sich um größere Steine herumschlängelte. Wie weit er flussabwärts getrieben worden war, wusste Wesker nicht. Ebenso wenig wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Seine Armbanduhr war stehengeblieben und sein Handy hatte er verloren. Spencers Anwesen und der felsige Abgrund, den er und Jill hinuntergestürzt waren, waren nicht mehr zu sehen.

_Jill._

Wesker brauchte die Umgebung nicht lange abzusuchen. Sie lag ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt im Morast. Leblos.

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte sich Wesker ihr und sah auf sie hinunter. Am Himmel türmten sich die Wolkenberge auf. Es donnerte und einen Augenblick später begann es zu regnen.

Jill war über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt und ihre Kleidung war blutdurchtränkt. Ihr Kopf war zur Seite gedreht, eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Man hätte meinen können, sie schliefe. Ihre Uniform war zerrissen, ein Arm und ein Bein waren verdreht, wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Es hätte ihn überrascht, wenn irgendein Knochen in ihrem Körper nicht gebrochen gewesen wäre.

Er betrachtete ihr zerschundenes Gesicht. Der Regen prasselte unablässig auf sie nieder und das Wasser trug das Blut mit sich fort. Wesker bezweifelte, dass sie den Sturz überlebt hatte. Entweder war sie ertrunken oder ihre Verletzungen hatten sie getötet.

Er wollte sich schon von ihr abwenden, da fuhr plötzlich ein Ruck durch ihren Körper und ihr Bein zuckte.

Langsam ging er neben ihr in die Hocke und fühlte den Puls an ihrem Hals. Tatsächlich spürte er schwache und unregelmäßige Schläge. Vorsichtig drehte er ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihre Lider flackerten kurz, aber sie schaffte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Als er ihren Kopf losließ, kippte er kraftlos zur Seite.

Jill lebte.

Da Wesker zuerst ins Wasser gefallen war, musste er ihren Sturz abgefangen haben. Beim Aufprall hatte sie ihn noch festgehalten, doch die starke Strömung hatte sie schließlich von ihm fortgerissen. Offenbar hatte sie Glück gehabt. Mehr Glück als Verstand, dachte Wesker. Sie hatte die beiden mit ihrem tollkühnen Manöver in den Tod stürzen wollen. Was allerdings misslungen war. Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt. Und er hatte wohl unterschätzt, wie widerstandsfähig Jill war.

Wesker überlegte. Es würde nicht lange dauern und die B.S.A.A. würde die Umgebung nach Jill absuchen, wenn sie nicht sogar schon längst mit der Suche begonnen hatten. Er konnte sie hier liegenlassen und verschwinden, dann würde man sie finden und in ein Krankenhaus bringen und alles wäre wieder beim Alten. Wesker hätte sich Chris vergeblichen Bemühungen ein weiteres Mal entzogen.

Doch…

Eine leise Stimme in Weskers Hinterkopf meldete sich. Während er auf Jills reglosen Körper hinabsah, kam ihm eine Idee. Es war ein absurder Plan und doch fraß er sich regelrecht in Weskers Gedanken fest. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine alte Kollegin, während der Regen auf sie fiel und den Schmutz aus Jills Gesicht wusch. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an das Herrenhaus. Damals, als er noch der S.T.A.R.S.-Captain und der Doppelagent für Umbrella gewesen war. Er hatte Jill bewusstlos auf dem Dachboden gefunden, vergiftet von der Riesenschlange. Er hatte sie in den Lagerraum gebracht und ihr das Serum gegeben. Wenn er ihr nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätte das Gift sie getötet. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er daran gedacht, sie sterben zu lassen, doch er hatte schließlich entschieden, dass Jill ihm lebend mehr nutzte als tot.

Heute befand er sich wieder in der gleichen Situation. Er konnte unbemerkt verschwinden und Jill liegenlassen. Vielleicht starb sie, vielleicht fand man sie rechtzeitig. Er konnte die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bat, aber auch nutzen. Die Vorstellung, Jills entsetztes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihr klar wurde, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, Wesker zu töten, war nur allzu verlockend. Der Gedanke, sie mitzunehmen, auf dass sie ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war und immer daran erinnert wurde, dass Wesker ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, erregte ihn. Noch viel wichtiger war allerdings, dass sich ihm in Gestalt von Jill gerade die ideale Möglichkeit eröffnet hatte, Rache an seinem Erzfeind zu nehmen. _Ihn dort zu treffen, wo es richtig wehtat._

Weskers Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er zog seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und wickelte ihn um Jill, damit sie nicht auskühlte. Ihm selbst machte das kalte, regnerische Wetter nichts aus. So sanft es ging, legte er einen Arm um ihren Rücken, den anderen in ihre Kniekehlen und hob Jills gebrochenen Körper hoch. Sie war so zierlich und leicht, dass er keine Probleme hatte, ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Er drückte sie eng an sich und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, damit er sie mühelos transportieren konnte.

Mit der bewusstlosen Jill im Arm machte sich Wesker auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Leuten.

* * *

„Albert, was ist passiert?!", fragte Excella Gionne erschrocken, als sie das Blut an ihm sah. „Und wer ist …"

Wesker schritt zielstrebig an seiner italienischen Geschäftspartnerin vorbei in sein Labor.

Excella beäugte Jill kritisch. Wesker konnte die Eifersucht, die sie ausstrahlte, förmlich sehen. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, als Wesker die verletzte B.S.A.A.-Agentin auf einen metallenen Operationstisch legte.

„Wer ist das, Albert?"

„Eine alte Freundin. Geh jetzt", sagte er streng und sein Tonfall gab ihr deutlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Die Italienerin schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ein Blick von Wesker reichte und sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Eingeschnappt rauschte sie hinaus.

Die nächsten Stunden brachte Wesker damit zu, Jill zu waschen und ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Sie hatte etliche Knochenbrüche, Schürfwunden und Schnitte am ganzen Körper. Er säuberte und verband die Wunden, schiente ihre gebrochenen Gliedmaßen und gab ihr Schmerzmittel. Danach wachte er sechs Stunden neben ihrem Bett und wartete, bis sie aufwachte.

* * *

Als Jill erwachte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand. Sie öffnete die Augen und fand sich in einem Labor wieder. Sie hatte von Kälte, Wasser und Schmerzen geträumt. Und von Wesker und Chris. Was war passiert? Wo war Chris? Hatten sie es endlich geschafft, Wesker auszuschalten? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Chris sehen zu können.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Bei jedem Versuch, schoss eine Welle des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper. Und ihre Hände und Füße waren an das Bett gefesselt.

„Bleib liegen", sagte eine tiefe Stimme in ihrer Nähe. „Du bist verletzt."

Sie wusste genau, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Er saß lässig neben ihrem Bett und beobachtete sie. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckte wie immer seine Augen. Er hatte lässig ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt.

„Nein, das darf nicht sein …", raunte Jill, als sie Wesker erblickte.

„Hast du jemand anderen erwartet, Jill?", fragte er gehässig und grinste.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", verlangte Jill zu wissen.

„Es war nicht nett, uns aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, Jill", sagte Wesker. Er klang belustigt.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. Von was redete er? Dann kehrte langsam die Erinnerung zurück. Wesker hatte Chris gepackt, er wollte ihn töten. Jill lief ohne nachzudenken. Sie wollte Chris beschützen. Sie packte Wesker und …

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Du hast uns den Abgrund hinunter gestürzt", erklärte Wesker sachlich.

Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Wesker war zu stark für sie gewesen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, hatte Jill sich und ihn aus dem Fenster gestoßen. Sie hatte sich an Wesker geklammert, bis sie in einen Fluss gefallen waren. Dann hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren.

Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie tat. Sie wollte einfach nur Chris beschützen. Sie hatte all ihre Hoffnungen, Wesker endlich auszuschalten, in ihr Unterfangen gelegt. Und war gescheitert. Wesker lebte immer noch.

„Ich würde sagen, dein Plan ist nicht aufgegangen, Jill", sagte Wesker.

Mit Entsetzen wurde ihr klar, was ihr Versagen bedeutete. Sie befand sich nun in Weskers Gewalt.

Er musste an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erraten haben, was sie gerade dachte, denn er sagte: „Tja, Jill, wir werden jetzt wohl viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Wo bin ich? Wo hast du mich hingebracht?"

„Das braucht dich jetzt nicht zu interessieren", sagte er schlicht. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Du solltest mir dankbar sein."

„Warum?", fragte Jill und sie klang dabei nicht halb so trotzig und selbstbewusst, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du warst schwer verletzt und lagst im Sterben. Ich hätte dich zurücklassen können, aber … Ich habe dich mitgenommen. Ich war es, der sich um dich gekümmert hat. Denn sonst würdest du vermutlich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen."

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet?", fragte Jill mit schwacher Stimme. Warum sollte sich Wesker um sie scheren? „Wieso?"

„Hätte ich es nicht tun sollen?", fragte Wesker und kam ihr gefährlich nahe, sodass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. Jill blinzelte nicht. Sie hätte den Kopf zur Seite drehen und seinem Blick ausweichen können, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie wollte standhaft bleiben und vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie furchtbare Angst. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte dich liegen gelassen?"

Sie rang mit sich. Sie war froh, dass sie noch am Leben war, aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Wesker sie gerettet hatte und sie jetzt seine Gefangene war. Sie sah zur Seite, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, blieb ihm aber eine Antwort auf seine Frage schuldig. Er zog seinen eigenen Schluss aus ihrer Reaktion.

„Na siehst du. Braves Mädchen, Jill. Im Übrigen war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich gerettet habe", sagte Wesker.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Jill entgeistert. Plötzlich traf sie eine Erkenntnis wie ein schwerer Schlag in den Magen. Sie hatte verstanden. „Du warst das damals im Herrenhaus? Du hast mich vor der Schlange gerettet, nicht Barry?"

„Gut erkannt."

Er wandte sich ab, um ein Schmerzmittel auf eine Spritze zu ziehen.

„Was willst du denn jetzt von mir? Warum bin ich hier?", fragte Jill mit Tränen in den Augen und wand sich hin und her, doch die Fesseln hielten sie genau dort, wo Wesker sie haben wollte.

„Du wirst mein Werkzeug sein, mit dem ich Chris vernichten werde."

Jill starrte Wesker entsetzt an, während sein Lachen im Labor widerhallte.


End file.
